<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love everybody because I love you by LyreTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427726">I love everybody because I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreTheWriter/pseuds/LyreTheWriter'>LyreTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas gets pulled into the empty, Jack being Jack, M/M, SPN Season 15 episode 18, Sad Dean, Sam being a good supportive brother, spn 15x18 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreTheWriter/pseuds/LyreTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s feelings after Cas gets pulled into the empty. Also how I interpret what Dean feels after the confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love everybody because I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15x18 coda<br/>
Dean couldn’t react. He was frozen in the same position Cas had pushed him away to. He was in shock. His best friend of twelve years had just laid out his feelings for him. Feelings that Cas could have been harboring for years but didnt tell him. He digs his hands into his hair pulling onto to roots as if the force would bring Cas back. The words that he had said were bouncing around in his head like a broken record.<br/>
“I love you”<br/>
“I love you”<br/>
“I love you”<br/>
He feels the familiar burning in the back of his eyes. Tears threatening to spill. He lets out a guttural sob. And he cries. Crying for god knows long. The tears coming down feel like a knife cutting him. Like his heart just got pulled out of his chest. Just as he begins to try and compose himself. His phone buzzes. It’s Sam. He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need his brother worried about him. He just wants Cas back. He mutters barely audible “I love you too” he takes a deep breath “I love you and I never got to tell you” “And now it’s too late” “God, why does he have to be so stuck?! He thinks to himself. The palms of his hands digging into his face as it would help stop the tears. He then gets on his knees and prays an almost audible whisper. “Cas, oh Cas I hope you can here me. I hope that you can here me when I say that I’ll find you. I’ll find you and come save you even if it’s with my dying breath. And I love you too, of course I do. I don’t know why it took me so long to say it.<br/>
The last part louder than the rest. Then he hears the bunker door close. His brother calls out to him “Dean! Dean where are you?!” Sam then opens the storage door and sees Dean with his hands clasped in the prayer. “Dean what happened?” He asks with a hint of sorrow in his voice. “He’s gone” Dean replies. “What” Sam says. “He’s gone and I didn’t even get to say it back” Dean says as Sam pulls him into a hug. “We’ll figure it out” Sam tells Dean as they separate from their hug. He goes to bed that night in a daze. He doesn’t sleep because whenever he closes his eyes all he can see is Cas and how he couldn’t save him. His thoughts consume his as he reaches for the bottle of whiskey on his nightstand. He drinks a sip and then all the memories come flooding back. He remembers the time they spent together. He remembers Cas asking Dean to let go of him in Purgatory. He remembers the call when Cas had returned from purgatory. Sure, he was still under Naomi’s control at the time but it ended up being broken off. He remembers them fighting for the angel tablet as he suddenly called out “I won’t hurt Dean” and flew off with the angel tablet. It was clear that he chose Dean over heaven. Most importantly he remembers that first night that they met. Dean had been rescued from hell and was determined to find what pulled him out. He remembers the sparks flying in the old barn.He was then greeted by the mysterious entity who introduced himself as “the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” In the next days “Castiel” who he said his name was would pop up just out of nowhere. Dean settled on calling him Cas. He smiles fondly at the memories of times past. Once Dean finished off the bottle,his face all red and puffy from crying, he realized that they all had work to do. They had to kill the big G-O-D and somehow get Cas back from the empty. Did Dean know how he was going to do this? No. But he did know that he had family he could count on. Family who’s always been there for him even in his darkest times. As he walks out of his room filled with sorrowful determination he glances at Sam and Jack who tell him that they have a plan to defeat Chuck and possibly get Cas back. They walk out of the room into their car as they prepare for the biggest fight of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading also if you have any tips or constructive criticism I would be glad for you to leave a comment. Also I will let you know that I personally didn’t write this my sister wrote it and wanted me to post it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>